


Safe Harbour

by bubblegumbaby



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: 7 tries to help, Light Smut, M/M, slight Yabu Kota/ Yaotome Hikaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumbaby/pseuds/bubblegumbaby
Summary: Inoo accidentally confesses, and Daiki doesn't know how to deal with it, so he takes the easy way out and runs.





	Safe Harbour

Daiki whines as Inoo pulls away from the kiss just as reluctantly. Inoo tries to focus on rummaging through the drawer, an attempt only made harder than it really is when Daiki relocates starts pressing kisses against Inoo’s neck instead. Fingers curling around a familiar tube, Inoo tosses the lube onto the bed before returning to the drawer to search for the condoms.

“Dai-chan,” he groans, liking the attention but finding it way too distracting at the same time. He groans again when he realises that it isn’t that he couldn't find the condoms, but that they are simply not there. “I’ll just make a run to the convenience store,” he says as he attempts to get out of the bed.

“Don’t need it,” Daiki mumbles against Inoo’s skin.

“Wha?” Inoo just manages to get out.

“Don’t need it,” Daiki repeats more forcefully as he presses his lips against Inoo’s again.

It takes a while for the words to properly register in Inoo’s head, and when it does, he pushes Daiki down onto the bed and kisses the younger man fervently, a moan escaping his lips at the thought of what Daiki’s allowing him to do. Daiki wraps his arms around Inoo’s neck as they deepen the kiss before Inoo breaks it to peel his shirt off. He makes quick work of the rest of both his and Daiki’s clothing and grabs the tube that has rolled off to the side of the bed. He coats his fingers with the clear substance impatiently but is gentle as he prepares Daiki.

“You sure about this?” he asks once more as he positions himself at Daiki’s entrance.

“Yes,” Daiki snaps, letting out an impatient sound of frustration as he reaches up to pull Inoo into a heated kiss that’s more tongue than lips.

Inoo moans into the kiss as he pushes into Daiki, loving the feeling of the heat surrounding him and still feeling so flattered that Daiki’s willing to sleep with him even though they have being doing this for years now. Having sex without a condom on feels more intimate, and Inoo relishes in the feel of Daiki’s muscles clamping down around him. Daiki fists the sheets, tearing his mouth away from Inoo’s with a loud cry as Inoo hits him just right.

“Kei,” Daiki gasps, and this is the only time he ever uses Inoo’s first name, and it always does things to Inoo that the older man can’t even explain, more so this time as he feels Daiki bare against him.

“Dai-chan, Daiki,” Inoo sighs helplessly as he begins thrusting into the younger man as his thrusts gain speed. Losing himself to the feelings of pleasure and something more, the words that Inoo has kept buried for so long accidentally slip out. “Daiki, I love you…”

Inoo regrets the words as soon as they fall out of his mouth, even before he feels Daiki freezing beneath him and the soft but sharp intake of breath from the younger man. Before the pause becomes too long and awkward, Inoo resumes his thrusts as he grips Daiki’s hips to drive himself in further. Moans tumble from Daiki’s lips as Inoo wraps a hand around his member, and Inoo hopes that Daiki will just forget about it.

With a loud moan, Inoo spills inside Daiki just seconds after the younger man comes. After riding out his orgasm, Inoo pulls out of Daiki gently and collapses onto the bed next to him. As usual, Daiki cuddles up to him, laying his head on Inoo’s chest, his soft pants tickling Inoo’s neck. Unlike usual, Inoo doesn't press a kiss against his forehead, feeling that it might be taken the wrong way after that careless confession. He does still wrap an arm around Daiki’s waist to draw the younger man closer to him as they fall asleep though.

In the morning, Daiki is gone, and it isn’t exactly a thing to panic about since Daiki sometimes has to leave early to return to his apartment to get ready for work. The thing is he and Inoo were just discussing their schedules the previous day, and he knows for a fact that Daiki’s off that day.

At the risk of being slightly creepy, Inoo phones up their manager and casually asks for Daiki’s schedule. There’s a scoff that Inoo doesn't think too much about before their manager confirms that Daiki’s free that day. With a sinking heart, Inoo hangs up and tosses his phone away from him. He hears it hitting the floor but doesn't care as he flops back down onto his bed, flinging his arm over his eyes as he lets out a long groan.

*

“Breakfast?” Daiki asks cheerfully, holding up a paper bag with a wide smile after Yamada opens the door.

The frown that’s already on Yamada’s face deepens, and the younger man makes to close the door.

“It’s too early for this,” he says as way of explanation.

Daiki jams a foot in front of the door before Yamada can close it in his face and pushes his way inside, earning a disgruntled whine of complain from Yamada. He makes himself comfortable at the dining table and pulls out some bread from bag. He wasn't sure what Yamada would want so he bought several just in case.

“I’ll make tea,” he tells Yamada brightly as he pushes Yamada down onto a chair and makes for the kitchen.

When there are two cups of steaming green tea on the table and Yamada is munching on a melon bread, the younger man levels Daiki with an unimpressed stare.

“What?” Daiki asks, perhaps a bit too defensively since Yamada quirks a brow at his tone.

“It’s not like you to just show up randomly,” Yamada says simply as he takes a sip of his tea. “Did something happen with Inoo-chan?”

Daiki chokes on his tea at the mention of Inoo’s name. Yamada looks bewildered at his reaction, but Daiki just laughs it off and shakes his head as he puts the mug back down onto the table.

“No, of course not; why would you even say that?”

The look Yamada gives him is even more unimpressed than the one he graced him with at the door. Daiki pointedly does not say anything as he continues eating. After a while, Yamada hums lightly, causing Daiki to look over at him suspiciously.

“I’m just going to ignore that hickey on your neck for now,” Yamada says and Daiki’s hand immediately flies to his neck while Yamada continues, “and pretend that this isn’t about Inoo-chan, so you can tell me about what happened to your friend or something.”

Daiki glares at Yamada after a quick check with his phone camera reveals that there actually isn’t actually any hickey on his neck.

“What?” Yamada asks innocently. “I must have been mistaken. This bread is delicious, by the way.”

Daiki rolls his eyes. “What’s this about my friend?”

“Oh, come on, isn’t this the thing that everyone likes to do? Hey, there’s this thing that happened to my friend, not me, by the way, my _friend_ , and this and that happened and blah, blah, blah, and what do you think I sh- I mean, _he_ should do?” Yamada acts the entire scene out with expressions and hand gestures and all before a deadpan look comes over his face. “That.”

Daiki opens and closes his mouth a few times, not quite willing to admit that that is what he was just about to do. Yamada simply nods knowingly.

“So, what’s up with Inoo-chan?”

A groan escapes Daiki, and he lets his head fall onto the table, letting out a pained whimper because he hit it too hard. Yamada just shakes his head. Daiki mumbles something inaudible, and Yamada frowns.

“Huh?”

Daiki repeats his mumbled words again, and Yamada is tempted to throw his unfinished bread at his friend’s head.

“Speak up, Dai-chan!”

Daiki lifts his head from the table, looking so utterly miserable that Yamada kind of wants to hug him.

“He said he loves me.”

“Oh,” Yamada says quietly before his brows knit together as he wonders exactly what the problem is, “Not to be rude, but so?”

“So? _So?_ Wouldn't that just make things complicated?”

“… You mean you guys weren’t dating all this time?”

“What? No!”

“Damn it,” Yamada groans as he grabs his phone and sends a quick text. “Chinen,” he explains as he puts his phone down. “He insisted that you guys weren’t actually dating, but Yuto, Keito and I just laughed at him. Gosh, I already pay for all his meals anyway. I really don’t need to give him an extra thousand yen.”

“Rude!”

“Oh, come on, a meal usually costs more than a thousand yen anyway.”

Daiki stares at Yamada. “I’m really not talking about that.”

“Ohhhh. It’s not as if BEST doesn't make bets about 7 all the time. In fact, we picked it up from you guys.”

Daiki gasps, offended on all of BEST’s behalf. “We did not raise you guys to be like this!”

“Stop changing the topic!” Yamada says, snapping his fingers. “Look, I really don't know what you’re so worried about. Yabu-chan and Hika are dating too.”

“But we’re not Yabu-chan and Hika,” Daiki mutters.

“I fail to see the relevance.”

Daiki drops his eyes to the table and lets out a soft sigh. “I know Inoo-chan sleeps with other people too.”

Which, yes, makes his impulsive decision the previous night really stupid.

Yamada’s silent for so long that Daiki eventually looks up at him. He’s surprised to see an incredulous look on Yamada’s face.

“What?”

“Well, he used to, but he hasn't been sleeping with other people for almost a year now. And I don't think he would have dared to say he loves you if he’s still sleeping with other people.”

“But… he probably said it by accident… he didn't even bother to acknowledge it after…” Daiki mumbles, playing with the hem of his sleeve.

“Dai-chan,” Yamada says sternly, not continuing until Daiki’s attention is focused on him again. “I say this with love, but are you an idiot?”

“What?” Daiki squawks in protest.

“I mean, Inoo-chan definitely did say it by accident, but that doesn't make his feelings any less real. Also, come on, we all know what a worrywart you are – can you really blame him for not saying anything earlier? Also, you obviously fled from his apartment the moment you could, so how is he supposed to say anything more?”

“But he didn't say anything after… after…”

“Yes, after you had sex.” Yamada rolls his eyes. “I’m not five; I know the word.”

“… Do you think he’ll be mad at me?”

“Well, we’ll find out at work tomorrow, won’t we?” Yamada pushes himself up from the chair and heads into his room. “You’re probably off today, but I have work, so either make yourself useful and clean up or get out.”

Daiki laughs as he clears the table while Yamada gets ready. Honestly, he isn’t really looking forward to the next day.

*

Daiki tells himself that Inoo just didn't hear him when he told him ‘good morning’ when the older man entered the dressing room. Inoo also probably just didn't realise that Daiki had been trying to talk to him while he was doing his makeup because he was too engrossed in his conversation with Chinen. And, whatever Hikaru is saying right now must be really interesting because Inoo hasn’t stopped laughing for five minutes now.

“He’s ignoring you,” Yamada announces casually as he sits on the couch next to Daiki who’s busy glaring at Inoo and Hikaru from across the room. “And you’re being painfully obvious and a tad bit creepy actuall.”

Daiki focuses his glare on Yamada instead. “This is ridiculous! I should be the one avoiding him, not the other way around!”

“Then do it,” Yamada says simply.

“… Huh?”

“Dai-chan,” Yamada says with a sigh. “Inoo-chan probably thinks you’re going to tell him off or something, so he’s afraid to talk to you. If you start ignoring him too, maybe he’ll come to you on his own accord.”

*

“Your advice sucks,” Daiki informs Yamada after two days have passed, and Inoo has still shown no signs of wanting to talk to him. “It just looks like we’re in some cold war now, and I think everyone, except Takaki, has picked up on it. Speaking of Takaki, I _know_ he and Inoo-chan are doing Inoo-chan’s solo together, but don’t you think they have been spending too much time together lately?”

“Aren’t you all for members wanting to spend time with each other?”

“Not at the expense of ignoring me!”

“… I’m so sure the two things are unrelated.”

Daiki fumes and doesn't say anything else, while Yamada just sighs and leafs through his interior decoration book.

*

Daiki starts as someone plops down onto the couch next to him and drapes an arm around his shoulders. He looks up to see Yuto grinning down at him.

“Yes?”

“So, Yama tells me you’re having some troubles, and I have just the solution for it!”

“Oh, really?” Daiki asks, his eyes sparkling as he leans in closer to Yuto. “What?”

Daiki squeaks indignantly as Yuto bends down and presses his lips against Daiki’s in a light kiss. It’s innocent and obviously doesn’t mean anything, but Daiki can feel a glare boring a hole in his back. The grin on Yuto’s face is wider than before as he pulls back and glances quickly behind Daiki’s back.

“Inoo-chan’s totally glaring at us! Well, you, I guess. Or me, actually,” Yuto reports cheerfully before he bounds away to go bother Yabu instead.

Daiki’s too stunned to respond for a while. He slowly turns around and shifts backwards slightly when he sees Inoo’s glare fixed on him. He quickly opens his mouth to explain that he didn't know what Yuto did that for, but Inoo looks away before he has the chance to say anything. Daiki glares at Yamada who’s having his photo shoot. When Yamada catches his eyes, he immediately shakes his head frantically, an urgent expression on his face.

“I really didn’t know Yuto was going to do that,” Yamada insists as he walks over to Daiki after his turn is over. “But, well, at least Inoo-chan acknowledged your existence today!”

“He said ‘good morning’ today!” Daiki hisses. “We were getting back to normal!”

“Oh,” Yamada says, his face falling, “But I guess Yuuti was just trying to help.”

“I’m going to end up single if you guys keep interfering,” Daiki bemoans.

“I thought you didn't want to date Inoo-chan?”

“… I don’t.”

“Uh-huh.”

Daiki knows that he doesn't. Probably. He looks away and pretends he doesn't see Yamada’s sympathetic gaze as his name is called.

*

Inoo and Chinen have always been close, and Chinen’s simply adorable, so it isn’t out of the ordinary that the two are sticking close to each other and that Inoo is lavishing his attention onto Chinen, even if they’re doing it more than usual these few days. Daiki’s completely fine with it, which doesn't explain why he’s being uncharacteristically snappy towards Takaki as they ride to the station to record their radio show. Takaki points it out just as much.

“Arioka-kun, is there something bothering you?” he asks, browns knitted together and lips pursed, and Daiki feels so immensely guilty that he’s taking it out on Takaki, even if he doesn't know what exactly it is that he’s so annoyed about.

“No, no, I’m fine,” Daiki says, waving off Takaki’s concerns as he turns away to look out the car window instead.

Takaki’s silent for the next few minutes, and Daiki’s just about to apologise for his behaviour when Takaki speaks up again.

“If this is about Inoo-kun, I don't think there’s anything you need to worry about.”

Daiki immediately turns to Takaki, the protest already falling from his lips. “What does Inoo-chan have to do with any of this?”

Takaki simply hums and gives Daiki a knowing look. “Everything, if you ask me.”

Daiki resolutely ignores Takaki’s statement and doesn't understand why Takaki seems particularly smug all throughout their recording.

The next day, Chinen corners him during their dance break. Almost everyone has left the room, and the only person who’s still in the room besides them is Yamada. From the devious look on his face, it’s clear that Yamada’s the one who made sure no one else remained behind as Chinen confronts Daiki.

“Yes?” Daiki asks in confusion as Chinen steps up to him, an incredibly frustrated look on his face.

“You are terrible!” Chinen declares. “I’ve been flirting with Inoo-chan for _days_ , and you don't even care! Next time, I’m going to kiss him!”

Chinen storms out of the room, and Daiki shoots Yamada a perplexed look.

“What just happened?”

“Oh, Dai-chan,” is all Yamada offers with a shake of his head before he walks out of the room.

*

“Your group mates are annoying!” Daiki exclaims, feeling more indignant when all Keito does is laugh in response. “Keito!”

Keito coughs over the line, and his voice is serious as he says, “They’re your group mates too, Dai-chan.”

“I meant 7.”

“Well.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Keito sighs, like it pains him to say this. “You hang out an awful lot with us, and, well, you’re also kind of sh-”

“Do you _want_ me to tell Yamada you think he’s short?” Daiki snaps before Keito finishes his sentence.

Keito merely chuckles over the line before telling Daiki to give him a moment. Daiki hears some rustling, and then some English, and he’s overcome with pride at how Keito is out there alone in America doing his best.

“Hey,” Daiki says when Keito returns to the line. “You need to come back during your summer breaks.”

Daiki can just picture the wide smile on Keito’s face at his words, and he feels the corners of his lips tilting upwards as well when Keito promises that he would. Though, the smile is quickly wiped from his face with Keito’s next words.

“I’ve actually been talking to 7. What is going on with you and Inoo-chan anyway? I thought you were already dating.”

“We’re not!” Daiki says and then has to hang up because his manager is calling him.

The man talks about some location shoot that he has to go on, but Daiki is hardly paying attention, his mind still on Keito’s words.

Two days later, Daiki has forgotten all about the incident with Chinen when Chinen kisses Inoo right on the lips with tongue and all right in front of him. Yuto lets out a whistle and applauds while Yamada just palms his face. Inoo looks pleased when Chinen pulls away with a large grin on his face whereas Takaki just stares at them in bewilderment.

“Isn’t that cheating?” he asks, and Yamada shushes Yuto before he can say anything.

Yamada turns to Takaki and shakes his head slowly. “Just don’t, Yuya.”

“Okay?” Takaki says, still looking really confused.

Yabu and Hikaru exchange glances and come to the same conclusion: it’s time for an intervention.

*

“What do you think we have been doing!” Chinen exclaims when Yabu and Hikaru tell the rest of the group sans Inoo and Daiki.

“You’re going about it all wrong,” Hikaru says gently because he doesn't like Chinen being upset.

“Exactly,” Yamada agrees immediately. “See, even Hika gets it.”

“Hey, you were supportive of us helping!” Yuto says.

“Not that way,” Yamada retorts.

“Hey!” Hikaru says belatedly when he catches the insult in Yamada’s words. Yamada merely gives him a deadpan look.

“Anyway!” Yabu says loudly. “I have just the plan!”

The six members of JUMP gather in close as Yabu whispers his plan to them.

*

Daiki’s dragged away from the dance practice room just as he’s about to open the door, and he looks up in shock at the person who’s pulling him away. His heart clenches when he sees that it’s Inoo because it has been weeks since they’ve talked to each other now, and he hadn’t realise just how much he has missed the other man.

“Chan, what’s going on?” Daiki asks, the nickname coming out naturally, as Inoo leads him out of the building.

“They’re planning something.”

“Who?”

“JUMP.”

“… Huh?”

“I was in the bathroom, and I heard Yuto and Hikaru cackling like witches. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I caught our names. And Yamada gave me this really evil look when I arrived earlier.”

Other people probably wouldn't understand why Inoo is being so concerned, but Daiki’s a part of JUMP as well, and he knows that Inoo has every reason to be as cautious as he is. Daiki says this with love, but his group is crazy.

“I didn’t drive today,” Daiki points out when they step into the car park.

Inoo pauses and shrugs. “I did. You could come hang at my place?”

Daiki agrees without much thought. There’s a part of him that tells him not to do it, because the result would obviously be disastrous considering this whole situation between them started the last time they were at Inoo’s apartment, but there’s another part that just wants to spend some time with Inoo, and it’s that part that wins.

They spend the ride to Inoo’s apartment in silence, and it starts to become really awkward when they have been sitting in Inoo’s living room for five minutes and haven’t even said a word to each other yet. Eventually, Inoo excuses himself to go make tea, and Daiki slumps against the couch, throwing his head back and staring up at the ceiling. How did things come to this? He and Inoo have never been awkward around each other, ever. Being in Inoo’s house has never been as uncomfortable and suffocating as it is then. Though, to be honest, they don’t really spend a lot of time in Inoo’s house sitting around and just chatting. They’re usually engaged in other activities that require a lot less talking and a lot more touching.

“You okay?”

Daiki jumps a little when he hears Inoo’s voice, and he nods when he sees Inoo’s concerned glance.

“I’m just really glad we didn't walk into their trap,” Daiki says with a laugh, his heart feeling funny when Inoo joins in with his laughter.

Their eyes meet as the laughter dies out, and an awkward silence starts to stretch between them until Inoo coughs pointedly and looks away.

“Maybe you should go,” Inoo says at the same time Daiki blurts out, “I’ve really missed you.”

Inoo’s eyes widen, and Daiki clamps his mouth shut as he realises what he just said. Daiki thinks he really should just take the opportunity to flee, but he thinks about the past few weeks and realises that those are probably the worst weeks of his life. He lets out a sigh and glances down at his lap.

“I’ve really missed you, Inoo-chan,” he says softly, “It was really horrible not being able to talk to you or fool around with you, and it really hurt when you would rather speak to the other members than me.”

Daiki falls silent, not really sure what else to say. He hears some shuffling as Inoo moves and feels the couch dip as Inoo sits next to him. He looks over to see Inoo smiling gently at him.

“I’ve missed you too, Dai-chan.”

Daiki doesn't know who makes the first move, but they lean in at almost exactly the same time, and he lets out a relieved sigh as their lips meet. The kiss takes a more aggressive turn as Inoo lowers Daiki onto the couch and trails his mouth down Daiki’s jaw to his neck as Daiki whimpers his first name breathlessly.

It’s probably a good idea to move to the bedroom, but they're both too caught up in the moment and each other to even think about relocating elsewhere. Daiki gasps as Inoo takes it slow, pushing into him deeply, and Daiki has never felt so loved and taken care of before. Their lips are gradually drawn together in a sweet kiss, and Daiki exhales Inoo’s name softly before Inoo steals his breath away again. Inoo buries his face in Daiki’s neck and lets out a groan while Daiki moans and holds tightly onto Inoo’s arms as they both come.

After tossing the condom away, Inoo lies back down on the couch, wedging himself in between the bed rest and Daiki so that he can embrace the younger man from behind. Daiki lets out a pleased sigh as he relaxes against the warm chest.

 _This is good,_ he thinks, _everything’s a lot less complicated with just sex._

Except that he doesn't realise that, in his tranquil state, he actually said his thoughts out loud until Inoo lets out an offended _what_.

Daiki stiffens immediately, the peace he found just a few minutes ago completely disappearing like a moon during an eclipse. He tries to say something but words fail him, and he only gets more anxious because it’s clear that Inoo’s becoming really angry from his harsh breathing and the way he’s tightening his hold on Daiki.

“Are you angry?” Daiki asks meekly anyway.

Inoo immediately looses his hold so that he isn’t squeezing the breath out of Daiki, but he lets out a frustrated sigh, and that’s indication enough. Daiki’s just glad that Inoo hasn't pushed him off the couch and onto the floor. Yet.

“Of course I am,” Inoo hisses.

“But,” Daiki begins and ends pathetically.

“Daiki,” Inoo says softly but sternly, “I said I love you, and you ran away.”

Daiki doesn't know what to say, the guilt he’s feeling weighing down on his heart immensely. Eventually, Inoo sighs again, this time softer, and it sounds a bit like Inoo’s tired of all this, and that somehow makes Daiki panic even more than the thought of them being together. As he feels Inoo shift in an attempt to stand up, the words tumble out of his mouth automatically.

“I’m scared.”

Inoo stills but doesn't properly settle back down against the couch.

“I’m worried,” Daiki continues. “What if we get together and then break up? Wouldn't our relationship change? What if you end up hating me or something? Or what if it affects JUMP? And I don’t want to lose you, and I’m scared of having you only to lose you later because… because I love you too…” he says, voice tapering off.

Inoo’s breath hitches before he asks in slight disbelief, “Really?”

Daiki turns around in Inoo’s arms and looks up at Inoo. It’s a little strange looking at Inoo so close up and from this angle, and he pulls back a little so that he can look into Inoo’s slightly fearful eyes, as if he’s afraid that he’s just imagining everything, and that clenches at Daiki’s heart painfully.

“I love you,” he repeats more firmly and realises that he has known that all along but has just been too afraid to admit it.

“Oh, Dai-chan,” Inoo says, pulling Daiki close again to hug him. He presses his face into Daiki’s hair and inhales deeply. “There’s no need to be scared.”

Daiki bites his lower lip and starts to protest but falls silent when Inoo tightens his hold on him just that bit stronger. Inoo runs his hands down Daiki’s back soothingly, and Daiki finds himself subconsciously relaxing into Inoo’s hold.

“How do you feel?” Inoo asks quietly.

“Safe,” Daiki replies instantaneously.

“And that’s just how us being together will be like,” Inoo says, and a smile touches Daiki’s lips at those words. “There’s nothing to be scared of, Daiki, because you’ll never lose me, and I’ll always cherish you.”

“Kei…” Daiki mumbles, his smile widening when he feels lips pressing against his forehead.

“You constantly over-worrying about everything from this to not having enough toilet paper is annoying, but that’s who you are, and I’m willing to accept it, but please don't use that as a reason to stop yourself from being happy, because more than anything, I want you to be happy.”

Daiki pulls away slightly so that he can speak.

“And I am happy,” he says sincerely as he reaches up to cup Inoo’s face with a hand. “Thank you, Kei.”

Inoo leans down, and Daiki smiles into the kiss, thinking that if he’s with Inoo, he doesn't have anything to worry about after all.


End file.
